1. Field
This disclosure relates to a hot press product and a method of forming the hot press product. In particular, this disclosure relates to a method of forming a hot press product by hot-pressing a material as a blank of the hot press product through use of a mold with the material being positioned with respect to the mold through engagement between a positioning pin provided to the mold and a positioning hole provided in the material, and to a hot press product to be formed by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hot pressing according to the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 16A, a plate-like material 303 having a positioning hole 301 formed therein is heated, and the heated material 303 is positioned and placed on a mold 307 having a positioning pin 305. The positioning is performed by causing the positioning pin 305 of a lower die 307A to pass through the positioning hole 301 of the material 303.
Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 16B and FIG. 16C, an upper die 307B is lowered, and the material 303 is pressed by sandwiching the material 303 between the lower die 307A and the upper die 307B. In this manner, the hot pressing is performed to form the material.
Subsequently, as illustrated in FIG. 16C, the material 303 undergoes forced cooling while maintaining a state in which the upper die 307B is located at a bottom dead center. In this manner, quenching is performed on the material 303.
After that, the upper die 307B is separated from the lower die 307A, and a hot press product 311 formed from the material 303 is taken out of the mold 307.
Under the state in which the upper die 307B is located at the bottom dead center, the upper die 307B is proximate to the lower die 307A, and the material 303 sandwiched between the lower die 307A and the upper die 307B is shaped into the hot press product 311.
The above-mentioned related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-221284.